


For the Dead and the Living

by moonlight_ginger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Jewish Character, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Jewish Character, Medical Experimentation, Nazis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_ginger/pseuds/moonlight_ginger
Summary: Jo joins Dean on a hunt which he can't quite figure out.





	1. My Favorite Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twirlingaknifeiseasierthanhair](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twirlingaknifeiseasierthanhair).



     The Impala sped down the road, dusty grass and tired trees that leaned against the  blue-grey sky rushing past the window like a melting landscape. Leslie West’s voice quieted as Dean turned the volume, “Dreams of Milk and Honey” fading into background noise.

 

     “Didn’t expect you to _come_.”

Dean remarked as he glanced over at Jo riding the in the passenger seat. She didn’t look up from the case file as she spoke,

     “What? You said you needed help.”

She flashed a grin, eyes still glued to the file. Dean inhaled sharply,

     “No, that’s not what I said. What I said was, ‘Hey, do you wanna take a look at this, it’s something I’ve never seen before. And then somehow you ended up in my car!”

Jo rolled her eyes with a smile, shaking her head.

     “That’s asking for help, princess.”

Dean huffed, glaring at the road ahead for a long moment as if in concession.

     “Whatever. Still can’t believe you got me to take you along.”

Jo snorted in amusement.

     “Oh, that was easy. Gave you a slice of pie.”

After a moment, she added,

     “And you got distracted by my ass when I bent over to grab something.”

Dean shifted awkwardly. Jo laughed.

     “I would’ve gotten you to take me either way, Dean. I’m _very_ persuasive.”

Dean rolled his eyes, nodding sarcastically.

     “ _Sure_ you are, sweetheart.”

Jo raised her eyebrows with a knowing smile, but didn’t respond, instead turning a page over in the file. Dean continued,

    “Come on, at least admit it was easy ‘cause you’re mom wasn’t there.”

Jo tilted her head from side to side in consideration.

    “Even then, you’re still a stubborn asshole.”

    “ _You’re_ a stubborn asshole.”

Dean shot back. Jo furrowed her brow, looking at Dean for a moment before responding.

     “True.”

Dean chuckled at that.

     “Hey, why _wasn’t_ your mother around?”

Jo straightened her shoulders.

     “Some hunter needed her expertise. Ash’ll feed her some lie when she gets back tonight.”

Dean sighed.

     “I should turn the car around right now.”

     “But you won’t.”

Jo grinned challengingly. Dean coughed, turning the music up as he drove on.

 

     “Hey, you didn’t tell me why Sam isn’t helping you out on this. Where is he?”

Jo asked, arms resting against the case that now sat on her lap. Dean grunted, not looking at her.

     “He wanted to work a hunt on his own.”

Jo raised an eyebrow.

     “I call bull.”

Dean sighed heavily.

     “And why the hell is that?”

     “Because it’s safer to hunt together.”

     “He’s a good hunter. Lots of experience. He’ll be fine.”

Jo raised an eyebrow, sighing, almost in amusement.

     “Dean, cut the crap.”

Dean glanced at her angrily for a moment, eyes returning to the road before he spoke.

     “Okay, he just needed some distance. We argued--look, shut up. Stop trying to talk about emotions. I’m not a girl.”

He grimaced. Jo looked at him, eyes narrowing as she shook her head slightly. Her face softened as she looked out the window.

     “Alright, I won’t push.”

She shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading. Special shout-out to P, my inspiration for this piece.


	2. Because You Are My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into the motel.

     Dean pulled up in front of the motel just as the final rays of sunshine were finally succumbing to the wear of the day and began crawling under the blanket of the night sky. Upon entering the room, both of their faces fell. One bed. Before Dean could muster up some attempt at a pick-up line, Jo already had a quarter in the palm of her hand.

 

“I’ll flip you for it.”

 

     Dean sighed, visibly moving his shoulders away as he rolled his eyes, as if the annoyance couldn’t be contained in his face. 

“Heads.”

Jo flipped the coin, catching it in her palm. She looked up at him with a slight chuckle and grinned.

 

     “What? No.”

Dean’s brow furrowed. Jo raised her hand to his eye level. He glared down at the coin, shaking his head.

“I don’t know how, but you’re cheating.”

He grumbled as he dropped his bag to the side of the couch. Jo smirked, watching him do so.

“Tough luck, princess.”

She said as she dropped her bag at the foot of the bed.

“You’re...tough luck...princess.”

 

     Jo rolled her eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed with a relaxing sigh. She looked over at Dean.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

She asked. Dean exhaled as he sat as he answered,

“Breakfast, question some people, find out what this bitch is, gank him, and get you back home before your mother blows a gasket.”

“Wow, all in one day.”

Jo raised her brows, leaning back on her hands.

“Pretty optimistic coming from someone who doesn’t have a complete case file.”

 

     “Wait, what?”

Dean looked over at her.

“Your newspaper search? Only went back about fifty or so years.”

Dean huffed,

“Everything before that is war headlines. And one of them died from a 1945 assault rifle. German-made.”

Jo rolled her eyes.

“Because immigrants don’t exist--” She yawned. "What would’ve stopped someone from bringing it over?” She rubbed her face with a hand, “Whatever. We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'shanah tovah tikatev v'taihatem! Sorry this took so long. Posting this today so P has a chance to read it, but still publish it in time to celebrate Rosh Hashanah. I know these chapters are really short, but I'm trying to get used to the format of AO3 (why is it called that?). To anybody else that may be reading this -- Hello! Thank you! I don't know why you're here, but I appreciate it very much!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! Thanks for reading. I hope you'll enjoy this. Thanks to P for the inspiration!


End file.
